Thinkin Bout You
by 15atay
Summary: A bunch of drabbles about the my fav couple Stef&Lena including, dancing, weddings and so much more! They are so cute!
1. Everything I care About

This is going to be a lot of drabbles about the wonderful Stef and Lena

*I deleted the one lemon becaue it was horrible and I'm not planning on writing any more of them.

**Back up Required **

Stef sat in the driving seat of her cop car , patiently waiting for Mike to hurry up with the damn sandwiches. He had walked into shop to get their lunch what seemed like hours ago. Suddenly her radio pulled her from her thoughts " 246 in progress at Anchor Beach Charter School back up required". Stef's heart dropped to the pit of her stomach and she found it hard to breathe. Almost instantly her body went into auto pilot as she started the car and turn on her siren. Just then a confused Mike climbed into the car, holding to bags.

" Leaving without me? I didn't know you were that hungry " Mike joked.

" There is a shooting in progress at the kid's school" Stef said in a serious tone, keeping her eyes on the road as she quickly worked her way through the city streets.

Mikes attitude quickly turned serious, preparing for the journey. He was torn between being professional and worried , his one and only son , their son, was in that school.

Stef's mind couldn't even wrap itself around the idea. Her love, her babies, everything she cared about in the world was in danger. She drove as fast as the car would let her, trying to keep calm. Her knuckles held the steering wheel so tightly they turned white and her heart beat in her ears. Once they reached the school Stef's eyes scanned the mass of people standing around. She nearly jumped out of the car and weaved her way through the crowd, Mike on her heels. All around her she heard yelling, and a blur of people. Teachers frantically taking attendance of children, policemen giving orders, parents who had got the news and yelled their children's names in the crowd. She fought the urge to be one of those screaming mothers knowing it would do no good. Then out of the corner of her eye she saw Jude , clutching Callie's hand, the rest of her children stood by.

" Fosters! She yelled with a sigh of relief as she ran towards her children embracing them in a rushed group hug. " I'm so glad you are all ok, I was so scared " she almost whispered , taking a look at each of her five wonderful kids. They smiled back. Then it hit her " Where's mama?"

Jesus and Brandon shrugged Mariana replied " I don't know we tried looking for her but they told us to stay here".

Fear rose up in her again knowing that if Lena was outside she would of found the children by now. " ok" she said in a serious tone looking at Callie and Brandon the oldest. " you are to walk home, directly home and lock the doors. I will call you as soon as possible." the children nodded. " ok I love you all so much" she spoke hugging them once more, holding back the tears stinging her eyes. She had to be strong in front of them, everything would be ok. " ok go" she pushed them away and after getting past the policemen on the perimeter walked quickly home.

Once they had rounded the corner Stef's focus was back on the task at hand. She quickly found Mike and was told they were given orders to secure the west side of the campus , where Lena's office happened to be located. As they ran Stef made herself refocus; she had to stay serious and alert. Walking through the quite hallways the two searched each room they pasted. It looked like a school frozen in time, a video still played in a science lab and notebooks and lockers lay open. Once they made it to Lena's office she busted in, to find no one there. She couldn't help but expect the worse. Images of Lena being held hostage or worse flashed before her eyes. A voice snapped her out night mare.

"Ok kids hurry run this way " a quite but frantic voice said, it sounded just like her wife's. Running out of the office she saw Lena carrying a small child with two following after her, in the opposite direction.

"Lena! " her wife turned around a look of pure joy in her eyes. Stef didn't let herself to get too sappy she had to get them out of here first. " follow me quickly. Stef scooped up the other two kindergarteners and the five ran to the exit, Mike held the door open. Once outside Mike took the three kids over to their class while Stef and Lena embraced in a long awaited hug.

" Oh my god " was all Lena could utter while holding her wife tightly " wait the kids " Lena's eyes grew wide pulling away.

" They are already home love " Stef smiled and burred her face in Lena's shirt trying not to cry. " God I love you"

When the couple made it home they were greeted by five happy, relived kids. Lena explained that children she had found were in the bathroom scared out their minds. The family all ate dinner quietly and politely and discuss what happened that day and their feelings per Lena's request. Stef was the only one who didn't share. Once they were all put to bed Lena and Stef climbed into bed, Lena laying her head on the blondes chest.

" I was so worried" Stef whispered after awhile her thorough tears. " about the kids , you, all I could think about was how much danger you were in, it made me sick to my stomach"

Lena pulled herself up to her wife , wiping away her tears and kissing her eyelids. " that's ok, it's all in the past now. I worry about you every day, in danger like that. Seeing you walk through the door each night is the best feeling in the world. " she said with a weak smile, and settled herself back in the bed.

Stef paused, she had never thought about it like that. That what she felt today was what Lena went through daily, worrying about her safety. Letting out a sigh she snuggled closer to her wife, kissing her forehead several times. "Goodnight love".

"Goodnight"


	2. Move to the beat

Woot woot so I changed it to M but no lemons yet, be patient! R&R

This will be a two parter

**Girlfreind**

Wow , when Stef said she couldn't dance she wasn't lying , Lena thought to herself while trying to sway to the music. The couple was on their third date, Stef's first time in a gay night club. When they entered she couldn't help but gawk at the women. They danced and talked and groped, it was disorienting. She held on tightly to Lena's hand as she lead her to the bar. "Two white wines" Lena yelled over the music and smiled at her date who was currently looking around the room wide eyed. " like a deer in head lights" she giggled while taking her seat, Stef did the same, thanking the bartender for her drink taking a large sip. " so what do you think?" Lena asked , Stef had not smiled since they had entered. " if you don't like it we can go do something else" Lena stated in a serious tone, searching the girl's eyes.

" No no it's fine" Stef said with a half forced smile, " it's different...I'll admit but different is good, I need some different.

"Well then lets dance " the woman said grabbing her dates hand.  
" I don't dance Lena Adams."

" But it's night club! What do you plan on doing all night? Look missy, if you're gonna hang out with me you're gonna dance! Stef rolled her eye but allowed Lena to guide her to the floor. A loud upbeat R&B song played on the speakers. When Stef said she couldn't dance she meant it, she had no idea what to do. Lena was dancing circles around her, literally. Lena couldn't help but laugh at how off beat and stiff Stef she would need to take the lead she turned Stef around pressing her body against her and grabbing her hips swaying to the music.

" See isn't this fun" Lena seductively whispered into her dates ear feeling the woman shiver"

" Very fun " Stef breathed back, finally feeling the rhythm and moving her body with Lena's. She meant it to, she had never enjoyed dancing this much. In fact she enjoyed everything more when it was with Lena, even simple things like driving and watching tv. She was falling in love with woman.

The song blurred into another Lena lead her off the floor for more drinks. " I have to go to ladies room real quick excuse me " Stef commented, it was all the way a cross the dance floor and then down a hall. When she returned she saw a tall masculine looking woman standing over Lena who was pretty tall herself. Next to the women she look like a dwarf. As Stef came closer she saw how angry Lena looked and saw her trying to walk away. The woman roughly grabbed Lena's arm. Stef moved faster and was soon behind them. She overheard the conversion.

" You think you can just stop calling me and I won't care?" yelled the woman.

" It's been over a year Mandy get over it " Lena snapped while pulling her wrist free

" Hey did I say we were done talking!"

" Do we have a problem " Stef barked, looking up at the giant.

Mandy laughed, "who is white bimbo? Look let's go talk about this in private "

" I'm not going anywhere with you " Lena spat

" And this "white bimbo" is her girlfriend , her very angry police officer of a girlfriend" Stef stated , wrapping her arm around Lena's waist and staring down the girl.

" What ever I don't have time for this " Mandy snorted while walking away

Stef watched her disappear into the crowd and turned to the girl she was holding.  
"Girlfriend?" Lena questioned her smile skeptical but her eyes hopeful

" I mean I needed to scare her away some how "  
" oh"  
" That's why I told her I was a cop

Lena smiled and kissed Stef on the check, her smiled widened when she felt herself being pulled back onto the dance floor. She was in front this time, grinding her behind into her new girlfriend.  
" Hey umm you wanna get outa here? Stef whispered to Lena the words hot in her ear.  
"yes ma'am"  
_To be continued..._


	3. Date Night

A short fluffy fluff , I legit pulled an all nighter fangirling over these two. I take request for stories by the way :)

"Hey babe" Stef spoke while kissing her girlfriend on the cheek. She had just arrived at Lena's apartment for their weekly date night. " mmm something smells good"

" Yeah I made Chinese food it's weird when it came out the oven it was in these neat little white boxes " Lena laughed at her own sarcasm.

" Wow you are such an amazing chef, how exactly do you get these pieces of paper into the cookie?"

" A great chef never reveals her secrets. So what movie are we watching to night?"

Stef pulled out a DVD from her purse and held it with a devious smile. " Terror in the Forest"

Lena sighed "Stef you know how much I hate horror movies"'

"Oh come on this isn't even scary it's one of those laughably bad ones that only scare 10 year olds and saps"

" Yeah well in case you didn't notice I'm one of those saps"

" Awww don't worry love" Stef commented while planting a kiss on Lena's forehead " I'll be here to protect you from any monsters"

Lena rolled her eyes and carried the bag of Chinese to the living room. Tons of pillows and blankets lay in front of the couch where Lena had hoped to snuggle with her girlfriend and watch a chick flick or two, no such luck. Stef entered with two glasses of wine in her hands and the movie between her teeth

" Gross you don't know where that's been"

"Well how was I suppose to bring it in here?"

"You could of just left it in there for all I care" Lena muttered under her breathe

" What was that?" Stef asked, a half smile on her face

"I said I'm not kissing you germy movie store mouth"

" Oh sweaty don't you know alcohol cleans up anything" Stef joked while taking a sip of wine while handing Lena here's"

" Wrong alcohol"

Once the movie began Lena tried her best to analysis the silliness of the movie so she wouldn't be afraid. However she soon found herself scooting herself closer to the cop and paying less attention to the movie, hiding her face in he'd girlfriend' s shoulder several times"

One particular scene made her scream so loud she scared herself. Stef had to fight the urge to laugh. Once the credits rolled a relived Lena picked up their trash.

" See that wasn't that bad" Stef teased, following Lena into the kitchen

" Yeah sure , I'll never be abel to enjoy the forest again, thank you very much"

"Any time love" Stef cooed while hugging Lena from behind while she washed their two plates. " besides it's not everyday my girlfriends holds on to me for dear life."

" We'll I hope you enjoyed it because I am never watching a scary movie again"

"Never say never " Stef said while swaying back into the living room. Unable to resist she snuck back up on the brunette. " boo" she laughed when Lena jumped.

Lena quickly began splashing dish water on her not so funny girlfriend and laughed along.


	4. A Piece of Paper Part 1

So this will be either a two or three parter ,with lots of angst and love and Lena and Stef (squeals) let me know what you think!

**A piece of paper Part 1**

Lena Foster. She had rolled the name around her mind many times. It sounded beautiful, simplistic and right. In her younger years taking some else name seem demeaning. Like you were no longer yourself but owned by them. Her entire outlook changed when she truly feel in love. They were married in their hearts and that was what really mattered but something about weddings made her heart stir and her eye lids flutter. Especially when that wedding involved Stef. Once gay marriage was re-legalized in California she expects Stef to say something, she had proposed to her when they "married their hearts". Several months later she had not, Lena assumed if was due their crazy schedules and five children.

Jude was the first to bring it up. The three of them sat on the coach watching tv when a wedding gown commercial came up. " Can I be the ring bearer in your wedding?" Jude asked nonchalantly.

Stef almost choked on her popcorn. " woah my friend who said anything about a weeding"

" No one , I just saw the commercial, I mean it's legal now, I saw it on the news, aren't you?"

Stef gave Lena a long look before answering. " We are married to each other, we love each other and that's all that matters"

Lena shook her head in agreement even though she wanted to protest. The show they were watching ended and Jude went off to bed. " That kid can be so spontaneous" Stef laughed,putting her arm around Lena " like we are gonna up and get married, spend all that money to "legalize" what we've been doing for years"

" We could go to the court house if you want, and eat cake after" Lena joked hoping Stef like the idea.

"Just a waste of time" Stef chucked

Lena swallowed the air in her throat. " why ?" she asked looking into her lovers eyes her tone only half serious

" Because my love " Stef stated while walking to the kitchen, Lena followed, " we have been married over 10 years , we didn't need the states approval then we don't need it now. Besides I thought you weren't into the whole marriage taking names thing anyway"

" Yeah ten years ago, Stef, a lot has changed since then." Her voice grew more annoyed by the second.

" But what hasn't changed is my love for you " Stef kissed her wife's check and began to walk away"

" Then why don't you prove it "

" Excuse me? "

"Did I stutter?

" You're seriously not doubting weather or not I love you because I don't want to get legally married are you?" the blonde returned to the kitchen her arms folded. You are the mother of my 5 children, we bought this house, we have loved and grown together , a dumb piece of paper isn't going to change or validate any of th-"

" It isn't about the damn paper Stef" tears weld in her eyes. It's about equality. It's knowing that we are family, that no one can break us up, the Fosters... Stef and Lena Foster. It's getting to tell you how much I love you in front of all my friends and family, it's knowing that , god forbid you get hurt at work I will be allowed in the hospital room! ..." she stared down the woman across from her. "Stef " Lena began again, wiping the tears from the corners of her eyes. " You are everything I dreamed of and I love you so much, that piece of paper is concrete evidence that this dream I've been living with you is real."

"love-" Stef sighed

" Yeah I'm your love that's all that matters right , I'm not denying that you love me Stef it just makes me wonder when you seem so against something that mean a hell of a lot to me. That you think it's a " waste of time' frankly hurts, ok ?

With that she walked up into their room , firmly shutting the door.

Stef let out a large sigh, rubbing her had messed up big time , memories of all the hints and comments Lena had made about weddings flooded her mind. Knowing she wasn't welcome upstairs she laid on the coach and began to plot exactly how she was going to make to up to the love of her life.


	5. A Piece of Paper Part 2

So since Stef and Lena getting married is the cutest thing on earth this will be a four parter. I'm trying to get into writing longer stories so fingers crossed! It make me so happy when you guys comment so please do :)

" Ok guys this is a big deal so I need all of your help. " Stef instructed her kids, they all listened happily glad to be a part of their moms proposal. '" ok so a long time ago me and mama were watching some chick and the man surprised her with a proposal that was like super over the top and crazy, let's just say mama cried a little " the children laughed. "So I need ideas "

" Well she needs to have no idea it's going to happen, maybe we could take her somewhere " Mariana commented

" Yeah and you have to do something amazing mom, she sounded really mad" Jesus added.

" You guys heard us?" they all nodded.

" I could teach you to play some song on the guitar to sing to her "- Braden suggested

" You could make her dinner and hid the ring in her food" Jude stated

" I've got it! " yelled Jesus. "Fireworks!"

" What about them?" Lena entered Stef smiled at her but she didn't smile back.

" I was just telling the kids about this crazy drug and fireworks dealer we arrests yesterday " Lena nodded while walking out the room. Meeting everyone's eye but Stef's. Lena pulled herself onto their coach with a book but unable to focus on it. She wrestled with weather she should apologize, but her reflection was cut short by Jude and Jesus who begged her to take them to the video store. She reluctantly agreed.

Fours later Lena was very tired of running errands and Jesus ran out of ways to stall her. He frantically texted the house, ready or not Lena was coming. When they pulled up to the drive way all three were confused. Stef sat, on the steps of their house, looking anxious and worried. Lena slowly approached her partner while the boys entered the house from the back to leave them be.  
Lena settled herself next to the blonde and silence spread between them.

" I'm sorry Stef I sho-"

" No wait I have a very interesting story to tell. This morning when I was telling the kids about the fire works we were actually planning how I could propose to you. All i've got is a half written song, guitar by the way is much harder to play as it looked, a burnt casserole in the trashed, and a patch of dirt in the backyard that was scorched by unstable fireworks." The two laughed. "And even if all that stuff would of work out, relized I forgot to get a ring." Lena laid her head on the blondes shoulder.

" Good we can't really afford that right now anyways, and I was wrong it doesn't matter if we get married right now, it's just ..." Stef had stood up and was now kneeling on one knee ." I thought you said you didn't get a"

"" Lena , my love, you have made the last ten years of my life better than I could of ever dreamed, you are rock,and I can't wrap my head around a day without you, this fairy tale we are living is very real. Will you do me the honor of becoming Lena Foster? " she spoke through tears, opening the box which held a origami ring, made out of white and yellow paper. Lena couldn't help but laugh,

" of course I will"she smiled, standing up to embrace her love in a kiss. The kids stood at the door cheering.

" Yay time to plan a party!" Mariana yelled.


	6. A Piece of Paper Part 3

Asdfghjkl Lena and Stef are so cute guys. Tell me what you think! Should I add a honey moon lemon or get back to other fluff ? Enjoy!

The next two months were chaotic to say the least. To ever ones surprise Stef was more stressed about the wedding than Lena, wanting it to be everything her fiancé dreamed of. The couple decided on a court house wedding with a party afterword at their house. Decorations were put up, a dance floor placed over the newly burnt piece of grass and invitations sent out. The only people invited to the wedding were the kids and both of their parents. Stef literally ate and breathed the wedding. She wrestled with weather to invite Mike, she fought adamantly with Lena's mother when the brunette wanted to wear pants and not a dress and struggled with writing her vows. Lena and she were very vocal with their love for one another so finding something new to say was rather hard.

Mariana, to no ones surprise was Stef's right hand women in all the planning, getting the rest of the kids involved and even passing up on dates to seal envelopes. Lena almost felt bad for how much effort Stef was putting into this, she had been hurt by the things Stef said that night but it was no reason to run herself ragged trying to prove her affection.

The night before the big day Mariana insisted they sleep in different rooms , not seeing each otheruntil they entered the room they were to marry. It proved a challenging task but Mariana pulled it off, Lena slept in her bed, she slept on the couch. Stef got ready first while Lena taught the kids the electric slide , a black reception tradition, in the back yard. Callie gasped when Stef existed the bathroom , amazed at how beautiful her mom looked. She wore a white sundress that made her look sun kissed tan and her hair was fashioned in an up-do that made her look no less than a princess.

" Umm ok " Callie smiled and snapped back to reality "We need to get you to the court house" Stef was to get all the legal docs ready and such while Lena got dressed.

" You look amazing mom" Brandon commented as his mother climbed into the car, along with Callie.

" Thanks B, honestly I feel like I'm going to throw up"

" Everything is going to be perfect" Callie chimed in, more optimistic than usual  
Mariana got the text that mom had pulled out the driveway and quickly rushed her mama upstairs. While waiting she had a great idea. " Hey mom, what if you wore my tiara? It would look crazy good in your hair "

" Really? You don't think it be too much ?" Lena spoke through the door.

" No way, may I come in? "

" Yep all dressed!"

Mariana couldn't help but smile at her mama. Her white tux like outfit looked very similar to the one she wore to her quinceanera, just 8 times more fabulous. " see" she placed the crown into her mom's mound of curls, "perfect!".

Wow. The thought that crossed both women's minds as the entered the room from opposite doors. Mariana was right this did make it better. Lena couldn't wait to meet Stef in the middle of the room, she grasped her hands and smiled at the women she loved so much, not even hearing the justice of the piece ask them to recite their vows. Lena went first.

" Stef, I never knew someone's name could make my heart swell until I met you...until I met you I didn't believe in love at first sight, or soul mates. You have torn down all the walls and fear I've built around the idea of love and the walls around my heart. Not seeing you for the last 24 hours have been the hardest of my life. Simply reinforcing the fact that I can exist I day without you in it. I belong one place in this world and it's with you."

By the end of Lena's vow both were crying along with Mariana , Callie and Jude. Stef stared at the beautiful woman before her, cleared her throat and started to read her's.

" I...had some trouble writing this..I figured there are only so many ways to say I love you but after thinking about it a little longer I realized their are infinite ways. Here is the part where I was going to list some... but you know what love? You already know that I love you. As a matter of fact I will always love you, to the ends of the earth the bottom of the sea and all that's in-between. " she paused folding up the paper, " I wish I had something more romantic to say but that's it.

Lena's grin grew larger than she ever thought possible as she squeezed Stef's hands. " It was perfect."

Jude was in fact the ring bearer and Lena exchanged her paper ring which she had worked very hard to keep dry and intact for the real one. I do's were stated, Mrs. and Mrs. Foster were presented and 100 of pictures were taken.  
"Lets dance Mrs. Foster" Lena cooed, as they walked up the stairs to their house.


	7. A Piece of Paper Part 4

**Yay** the conclusion is the four parter, I really loves writing this , but know its back to drabbles and one shots! Mmmm weddings, tell me what you think and any ideas you have for stories!

Lena loved parties. If she didn't love children so much she would still be a party animal going out every night. Combining her love for partying with the love of her life just made the day sweeter. Walking through the door they were greeted by clapping and cheering from their extended family and friends. The next hour it seemed was spent hugging people and getting uncountable congratulations. The couple finally made their way into the back yard. Soon the party was in full swing , food , music and fun.

" Time to cut the cake " Jesus informed them , they were lost in their own world , whispering to each other at the table.

" Oh ok baby we'll be right there" Stef smiled and pulled her wife's hand toward the table. They cut the cake and Stef saw an evil glint in Lena's eye.

"Don't you dare! " but it was too late, the first piece of cake smashed into her face. Lena apologized through gasps of laughter and was reassured when Stef smiled back. The brunette handed the cop a napkin and closed her eyes bracing her self for the piece of cake she was sure was coming her way. Instead of cake she felt Stef's lips on her own, Stef smearing her cake covered face on her wife's. Lena opened her eyes in surprise , laughing and wiping a bit off her forehead.

A couple minutes after the two were cleaned up they had their first dance, to a song neither can regrettably remember to this day. Both were to lost in each others presents to hear the music. Callie claims they were off beat the entire time.

A lot more dancing followed, they wobbled and danced with all the kids, including Callie who was surprisingly eager to prospect. Lena even asked Mike to dance, and he was just drunk enough to accept. During the final dance of the night Stef held Lena close and slowly swayed to the music. " Thank you...for all of this " Lena pulled her head from the blondes shoulder to look in her eyes.

" No thank you" Stef whispered

" For what? "

"Loving me."  
-

They newly weds departed that night for their mini honeymoon, leaving Lena's parents at the house to watch the kids. Realizing their wedding worked perfectly for the trip the two decided to drive up to San Francisco pride for the weekend. Stef agreed to do the first shift of the driving so she wasn't nearly as tipsy as the women giggling next to her in their car.

"Can we pleasssse stop now" Lena begged her wife dramatically flinging her head back.

" Oh come on love I thought we agreed we'd stop when we got to L.A.

"Yeah we thought of that plan before all the dancing and drinking. Come on babe" Lena whispered into the woman's ear running her hand up and down her pale thigh. Stef noticeably shivered. " Stop it sweetheart your gonna make me crash! I could arrest you for this" she commented in amused tone.

" Then why don't you, I've been a pretty bad girl"

Stef snorted with laughter, " wow you had a lot to drink didn't you"

" We don't even need a motel " Lena reasoned " I don't know about you but I enjoyed our last play time in the car"

" Lena if we were gonna spend our honeymoon doing it in the car we could of stayed at home.

" But where the fun in that" she seductively whispered licking her wife's earlobe a move she knew made her knees buckle.

" I can't believe we are doing this " Stef sighed and pulled into a rest stop. Lena squealed in excitement. " you know this is illegal right? "

" I told you I'm a bad girl "

" Well then" Stef breathed before capturing her wife's lips in her own, they tasted like champagne and cake. They quickly made their way to the back seat, Stef on long the windows had steamed windows as their make out became hotter and heavier. Lena , not being abel to take anymore of the teasing stared deeply into her loves eye, begging her silently. Just be Stef began to fulfill that need, there was a loud knock on the window.

" Shit " Lena let out a frustrated breath , scrambling to find her clothing. Stef was dressed first and climbed to the front seat, rolling down the window. " how you doing officer." Lena heard Stef say in the front.

She threw her head in her hands, she had hoped it was just the guy in charge of the rest stop. " Hello ma'am" the officer said trying to glance in the car, Stef not knowing if Lena was dressed yet moved her head to block his view.

" Look umm , Mr. Taylor " Stef said firmly, reading his badge. I know, I'm a cop too, San Diego pd, Mike's partner, I'm sorry it won't happen again.

" Oh yeah I thought you'll looked familiar. He was a new guy on the well, you and your lady have a nice night "  
Stef let out an extra large sign, rolling up the window.

" I'm sorry babe." Lena quietly spoke as she returned to the front seat.

" They are never going to let me live this down...I know one thing "

"What"

"When we do get to L.A I'm defiantly arresting you, bad girl. "  
Lena laughed and turned up the music as they pulled out of the rest stop. They never did make it to San Francisco let alone out of their hotel room, L.A was just to much fun, was the excuse they gave to the kids.


	8. Safe and Sound

**Ok back to one-shots, with all that cute Ithought I'd switch it up! Tell me what you think! As always ideas for stories are always welcome !**

It was strange for Stef to not call and say goodnight. Lena looked forward to their night time conversation and found she couldn't fall asleep without them. Although they had committed to each other they had not moved in together just because they hadn't found the time. She could wait until they did. She absolutely adored Brandon and falling a sleep in Stef's arms right now sounded amazing, especially since she was currently tossing and turning. Just then she heard of hurried knock on her door. It was strange considering the only person who would be coming at this hour was Stef and she hadn't mentioned spending the night , she already had a key anyway.

Walking to the door she peered though the peep whole to see, what looked Stef and Brandon. She quickly opened the door , confused by the late night visit.

Stef barged in, not saying a word while laying a sleeping Brandon on Lena's bed before returning. Lena hand't gotten a good look at Stef until she emerged from the dark bedroom. Her hair was a tangled mess, her eye was bruised and knuckles looked scared and bloody. Lena's eyes grew wide and she quickly made her way across the room, taking Stef's hands in her face as she sat them down on the couch. Stef face was oddly emotionless, her eyes avoiding Lena's.

" Stef what happened?...Who did this to you?" her voice louder and angrier. Did Mike hurt you!?"

Stef curled into a ball, something Lena had never seen the strong blonde do. Her skin was pale and clammy to the touch. Lena instinctively wrapped her arms her." It was suppose to be a normal break up of a fight in some neighborhood. She spoke slowly and deliberately. "nothing to serious, these things usually break when we arrive, but some punk brought a gun to a fist fight. Roberts was to busy pulling the two apart to notice. I yelled for him to stop, but the man already had the gun to his chest. I ...pulled out mine and told him to drop it, but something hit me in the back of the head. Some girl, I guess his girlfriend hit me with a bat and before I knew we were in an all out brawl. She uumm was a really good fighter. I was losing pretty bad when I head the shoots. Everyone scattered when they were fired."

The shaken women paused for what seemed like eternity. " he is ok, just a flesh wound. But I can't stop replaying it in my head, how it could of ended much worse. I just felt like I had no control over the situation, I was so sacred Lena." with that she buried her face in her girlfriends shoulder.

Lena was just as shaken by the story as Stef. She rubbed Stef's back and rocked them back and forth. She had never seen Stef so broken, it hurt her to the core. Her mind wandered to the worse case scenario . Seeing the cuts on Stef's face made her want to throw up Lena didn't know what she would do if Stef was seriously hurt or worse. She , however, refused to cry, trying her best to be strong for Stef. " Come on" Lena spoke softly, "let's get you cleaned up. She led her love into the bathroom and sat her down on a stool and filled her sink with warm water. She washed the blood off the blondes knuckles and face. Stef was still crying.

" Are there any more cuts?" Lena asked, brushing the blondes hair out of her face,worry masking her normal cheery disposition.

" None that are bleeding. "

" Ok then" pulling the woman up and leading her to the bedroom. She picked up Brandon and laid him on the coach with blankets and pillows and returned to find Stef slowly dressing for bed.

" Can I um wear one of your shirts" Stef asked, still avoiding her girlfriends gaze.

" Of course "

Once in bed Lena held onto Stef's body tightly whispering her love into the quiet girls ear. " You're safe, I love you, Brandon loves you , everything's ok. " trying her best to sooth her girlfriend and herself.

Lena repeated the phaser several times to calm Stef down after the 3 nightmare she had that night. Once she was asleep for the fourth time Lena made a silent wish, that she never had to see her love like this again.


	9. Best Friends

"Ok so he has extra clothes in his backpack and here is my mom's and Mike's numbers incase you can't reach me and-"

"Stef!" Lena interrupted, grabbing her girlfriends hands " relax! I've taken care of kids before. It is literally my job. Go to your conference , Brandon and I will be here when you get back tonight." she spoke with a reassuring smile. Stef sighed and smiled, walking to pick up her purse and ran in to say goodbye to her son who was watching tv in the other room.

" I should be back by 10"

" You're gonna be late"

" Oh and he isn't allowed to watch channel 45"

" Good bye Stef, love you" and with that Lena kisses her girlfriend and shut the door. She didn't understand why Stef was so worried, they were just spending the Saturday hanging out not backpacking across Iran. The three of them had spend plenty of time together and she had left Lena alone with him to go out for sec but never an all day thing. They still, however, had not informed Brandon of the true nature of their relationship, not yet.

Lena walked into her Tv room and sat in her lazy chair, grading papers while Brandon sat on the floor watching tv and playing with match box cars. He changed the channel several times during the morning and Lena soon noticed he was watching channel 45.

" Hey bud you know your not suppose to be watching that"

Brandon winced like he had hoped Lena didn't know about that. " But there is nothing on!"

" Well how about you help me make lunch instead?"

" Sure!"

As they cooked Lena listened to Brandon talk about any and everything . His parents,school, his favorite toys, spongebob, his friends. Lena , who was currently getting her PHD in child physiology and took every opportunity to talk with children, happily conversed with the young boy.

" So is my mom your best friend " Brandon asked as he carried a pitcher of water to the table, he had just finished talking about his. The woman paused for a second.

" Yes she is...my very best friend" she said with a smile.

" Good , everyone needs a best friend" the boy said matter of factly.

The afternoon passes by uneventfully and before she knew it Brandon had fallen asleep on the couch. Lena pushed a pillow under his head and draped a blanket over his shoulders. She gathered his toys in his backpack and lazily cleaned up the kitchen. At 10:01 exactly Lena heard a key in her door. She continued washing a pan as she felt arms wrap around her waste and a chin rest on her shoulder.

" Brandon is asleep on the couch I see" a tired Stef stated.

" Mmhhm we had a very nice day" Lena commented , turning around but still pressed against the sink.

" Oh yeah "

" Yes ma'am , speaking of which how was your day, did you enjoy the conference? " the two were now walking towards Lena's bedroom, Lena tying up her hair.

" not exactly how I would put it.

" Why what happened?" Lena asked, while settling herself under the covers, " are you and Brandon staying the night by the way?"

" Yeah I'll tell him I got hear early in the morning, no need in waking him up" she walked into the bathroom to wash her face, " anyways we were seated in alphabetical order "

" So you and Mike got to spend the day together"

" Don't sound so disgusted, It was the worst, I don't think I've spend that long in a room with him since the divorcee. I mean it wouldn't of been that bad if he hadn't kept trying to talk. " She had now climbed into bed with her girlfriend , enjoying the feeling of the brunette's head on her chest.

" Aw I'm sorry baby"

" Oh yeah and the day got even better when I told him where Brandon was " they both sighed. " I made the mistake of telling him during a break so he had plenty of time to tell me what he thinks"

" Oh yeah and what was that exactly" She was now sitting up in the bed, arms crossed.

" Do you really wanna know love ? Who cares what he thinks?"

" I don't care what he thinks , I'm just curious."

Stef sighed, " Just that I should of taken Brandon to his moms house or my mother's"

" and " Lena continued, knowing there was more.

" The usual , I don't want my son around her, you're not one of them your just confused etc. "

"And by "her" and "them" he actually said dyke."

" Yeah"

Silence covered the room for several minutes before Lena spoke up " So what did you say"

" Fuck you " Stef laughed as she said it, Lena joined in. " He didn't bother me after the break"

" I bet"

" You are one lovable dyke , you know that?"

" So I've heard" Lena sighed and closed her eyes.


	10. Scrabble

Ok so just a short fluff, from ep.3 it seems Stef and Lena have a history with board games. I'm running out of ideas I need the new episodes to happen or suggestions !

" I'm sorry love " Stef spoke as she was led into her apartment by a very peeved Lena. Her soaking wet curls had sprang up on her head framing her angry face. " How was I suppose to know it was going to rain?"

" There is this new technology called the news! You should check it out"

"That's unnessary "

"I'm sorry, I was just really looking forward to spending the day at Sea World with you. " Lena spoke softly while she ringed her hair our in the sink.

" I know sweetheart , but hey we can still have fun here"

"Yeah Like what " Lena returned with dry clothes for the both of them  
" We could watch a movie or play a board game?" As soon as the words left Stef's mouth the power went out.

" Some crazy storm, sure glad I checked the weather so we aren't stuck on a roller coast right now"

" You're so sassy when you're wet"

" Oh haha"

" I know aren't I hilarious? Ok you can get candles and flash lights I'll get scrabble"

" Oh really you feel like getting beat today"

" Oh please woman, you may know more words than me but I know strategies"

" We'll see"

Once all the candles and flashlights were set an intense game of scrabble materialized. They began the game snuggling while they played , keeping their letters in their laps but half way through they were face to face , challenging words, dictionary on deck.

" No way Junkie is not a word" Lena protested

" I say it at work all the time "

" That doesn't mean it's a word"

" You're using all this psychology mumbo jumbo why can't I use junkie. "

" You know what it fine, I'm beating you so bad it doesn't even matter" Lena replies sharply.

" Yeah well let's play street smarts or real world skills and see who wins that "  
" Excuse me ? I have plenty street smarts, just because I know big wordsdoesn't mean I'm ignorant to the world"

" I didn't say that"Just then the lights turned on, acting like cold water on Lena's face.

" Are we really fighting over scrabble?" she asked through laughter

" I think we are " Stef answered getting up to blow out candles.

"Ok new rule, no board games without Brandon, we need a reason to stay civil"

"Deal...I won by the way"

" Oh shut up"

" No, I won you"

" You get so mushy when you lose"

" You get so cute when you win."

Eh defiantly not my best work , oh well upward and onward!


	11. Israel and Palestine

I feel like Lena and Mike had a very hostile past idk, anyways tell what you think

Stef sigh quietly and checked her phone again , hoping Len would get text she sent informing her that she finished her paperwork early. Stef hated when her car was in the shop , depending on other people to pick her up was the worse , even when that person was a couple of minutes she received a text :  
"0n the way"

"Don't text and drive babe"

"ok officer "

Stef chuckled at her girlfriends response and made he way to bench outside the station. To her dismay Mike approached.

Mike and Lena had not met in person yet and Stef liked it that way. They both knew of each other but Stef wanted their first encounter to be quick intros at a party or someplace she had an excuse to end it as soon as it went sour, she was positive it would end sour.

" Hey Stef need a ride? "

" No it's ok Lena will be here in a sec ...thanks" She was quick and harsh in her tone.

" Oh Lena...hey look can I tell you something"

" No I'm kinda busy"

Mike sat down on the bench any way" So I know we haven't been on good terms lately and I don't totally understand this phase you're going through but-"

" It's not a phase Michael."

" Oh right sorry" he paused and put his hand on her knee looking into her eyes, Stef reluctantly looked back. He could get a word out Lena's voice flooded her ears.

" Hey guys " Lena spoke in a cheery voice, Stef knew it was her fake happy tone.

" Oh hello uumm" Mike stood up

" Nice to meet you ,Lena Adams"

" Oh so you're Lena" his voice drew out and he look up and down the woman. Stef sigh deeply, standing up and looking between the two faces.

" And you must be Mike, Brandon has told me so much about"

" Same about you"

" Good things I hope "

" Good can be interpreted in many ways"

" Ok Lena , don't you have somewhere to be? We should probably get home."

"Home? You guys living together? I've heard of lesbians uhauling quick but damn."

Stef swallowed hard and looked up at her loves face, it was contorted exactly how she expected, daggers of eyes pierced Mike's face and her mouth twitched.

" I heard all male cops were assholes but that can't be true , seeing as your using it all up yourself"

" Charming lady you got here Stef, she seems pretty testosteroned up like she wants to fight me , better check for an Adams apple"

" That is enough!" Stef stepped between the two, knowing Lena would be in his face if she didn't. She pulled Lena to the car, and climbed into the driving seat,Lena was a crazy driver when she was pissed.

"Nice meeting you manny" Lena purposely said the wrong name, her words dripping with sarcasm.

Once in the car Stef pulled out and they drove to Lena's apartment in silence. She had noticed Lena would clam up when ever she was upset, she assumed it was because Lena said whatever came to her mind and she was trying to not say something she would regret. The blonde needed to make sure she was ok though, once they were back inside the home she spoke.

"Lena"

The woman didn't answer, walking into the bedroom instead.

" Your not seriously mad at me are you"

A long silence

" No " Lena wined, plopping herself on the coach " I want to be though "

" Why sweetheart"

" Because I have so many mean things to say about Mike but I can't say them" she smiled

" He had no right to say that stuff"

" I know, and just so you know if he pulls any of that shit next time I see him I'm not holding back"

" I would be offended if you did"

" It doesn't look like I have an Adams apple does it?"

" Of course not, I love your neck " Stef moved in to plant kisses all of the exposed skin.

" Just checkin"


	12. For the Rest of Our Lives

**Have a mentioned how much I love the fosters? Stef and Lena are the absolute greatest. Can't wait for tonight's episode! Also thanks for dealing with all my spelling errors and stuff, I'm dyslexic (which is a dumb ass excuse) so I'm trying to do better and proofread more , here goes!**

Lena massaged her shoulder while riding the elevator up to her apartment. She would have to beg Stef to massage them tomorrow. The days spent in Colorado at her uncles funeral and the train ride home had taken a lot out of her. She usually found it hard to fall asleep without Stef now that they had been dating for two years but she doubted it would be a problem in her overly exhausted state. The doors finally opened and Lena slowly made her way down the hallway. Once inside she noticed her bedroom light on. Her eyes grew wide and she set down her bags. She knew she turned all her lights off, so she backed out of the room into the hallway. She quickly called Stef ,and was surprised to hear the ringtone from inside. She opened the door and saw Stef run out into the living room in one of Lena's oversized shirts to answer.

" Stef?" Lena asked, fully opening the door and hanging up the phone. " Oh my god , I thought someone was here to murder me "

" Is that why you called? Sweetheart,you should call the police if that were to happen they could get here faster... And yeah I thought I'd surprise you " she stood awkwardly across the room, acting very strange.

"You ok? " Lena raised an eyebrow and strutted across the room " Well thats very nice of you, babe. I missed you !" the darker skinned girl leaned in to kiss her girlfriends check. The woman weakly smiled and helped her carry her luggage into the bedroom. " You sure you're ok?"

" Yeah love..." She played with the end of the long shirt " I really missed you"

" I missed you too" Lena quickly replied before sticking her toothbrush in her mouth in the connected bathroom.

" No I REALLY missed you"

Lena, now confused , walked out of the bathroom to listen to the blonde sitting on the bed , she hadn't been this timid since their first date.

" Look Lena-" She looked up at the brunette, toothbrush still hanging out of her mouth" can you please go spit please, that's gross" Lena rolled her eyes and returned to sit next to her girlfriend.

" What's up"

" Ok umm, wow I practiced this but...ok bear with me...um , look Lena you were only gone for 6 days and I felt totally lost without you. I couldn't sleep, or laugh or exist really. And all those nights I spent not sleeping I did a lot of thinking and I realized I can't imagine my world without you, and I know we can't actually, ya know get married , but I wanttobewithyoufortherestofmylife. " after quickly finishing her statement she covered her face with a pillow. She only peeked when Lens seemed quite for too long. When she looked over the top of the pillow she saw Lena smiling back at her.

" The rest of your life huh? " Lena spoke with a skeptical tone. " Even when I'm all old and veiny?"

" Of course"

" And when all this curly hair is gray"

" I don't care about that stuff"

" And when my boobs are all saggy"

Stef smiled, finally realizing her love was toying with her.

" This was suppose to be serious" she laughed and hit Lena with a pillow.

" I'm sorry you were so quite and cute I couldn't resist."

" Yeah well you still haven't answered"

" I love you Stef and I wanttospendtherestofmylifewithyou too" Lena laughed mocking the woman as she was hit with a pillow again. " I'm sorry I get silly when I'm tired. "

" Sooooo you wanna celebrate your home coming? Your smile isn't the only thing I missed" Stef asked in the sexist voice she could muster at two in the morning.

" Of course"

"Ok let me brush my teeth"

When Stef returned she was greeted by a passed out Lena on top of the covers. She smiled and pulled the covers over her and climbed into bed, pulling her close and sighed. This was exactly where she want to be fortherestofherlife.

_So I'm curious which chapter is your favorite? This is mine for some reason._


	13. What is happening

**Idk I felt the need to write after that episode. It starts right after Stef and Lena talk to Callie and they walk into their room. It will be a two parter at the very least. **

" What is happening" Stef massages her temples and shut their door.

" I wish I knew"

"Lena our family is falling apart! Jesus is having sex and selling pills, Mariana's getting piercings and getting drunk, Brandon is storming out of the house, where did we go wrong"

" They are teenagers, they make mistakes"

" But this many in a row?"

" Well their frontal lobe is still forming and they often have impaired judgement, throw in the hormones and crazy stuff happens"

" Look Lena I don't need to hear any of that physiology crap right now..."

" Excuse me?" Lena stood up to face her wife.

"We've tried your method ok? The " they know the consequences of their action, let just ground them for a week shit...it's not working."

" Well what exactly do you suggests huh? Should we just start beating our kids in their teen years? Wanna take them down to the prison and scare them straight?" Lena was yelling now, something she rarely did.

" Calm down"

" Oh don't you dare tell me to calm down after you insult my profession and blame all of our children's behavior on me! You know damn well I care about our kids and try my best. What are we suppose to do Stef. I refuse to be one of those foster parents that beats their kids."

" We are Jesus' and Mariana's parents Lena , not Foster parents...look, I shouldn't of blamed this all on you, it's not your fault, but something is not working in this family and we need figure out what."

Lena walked away, fidgeting with something on the dresser. After a while she spoke.

" I'm going out"

" Where the hell are you going at 11 o clock at night!"

" I'm going because if I stay I'll say something I'll regret"

" Then just say it"

Lena turned around and stared at Stef, her eye were the angriest Stef had ever seen them.

" Maybe this family is falling apart because it wasn't meant to be together in the first place. She paused and searched the floor for the words she was afraid to speak but knew she had to. "Maybe we got by on being decent parents because the kids were young and innocent. Maybe we...maybe I'm not cut out for this"

" Love don't say that-"

But Lena had already shut the door. Stef stood by the window and watched her car pull out.

" Fuck"


	14. What is happening Part 2

I can't decide if I liked how this turned out but any ways this is just a two parter. Enjoy!

Lena took another sip of bear while sitting over Kelly's house, ignoring her friends warning to slow down. She usually hated beer but it tasted strangely good tonight, maybe it reminded her of Stef.

" I don't know Kelly it just...I always knew I wanted to be a parent and I thought I'd be a good one you know? It just something I've always assumed. I'm great with kids ,I was a teacher now I'm a vice principal , my job is to literally to keep 200 teenagers in line and I can't even do it at my own house with four."

" That's different and you know it is"

" How did Garrett turn out so amazing?... Do you think maybe we took on to many kids at once? I mean you guys could focus all your attention on one son we haven't done that in years"

" Lena back before you met Stef the mention of children would make your eyes light up, you would go on about how much you loved them and couldn't wait to have a bunch of em running all over the place. You did what made you happy and you shouldn't regret that "

Lena took another larger gulp of the alcohol and sighed." Maybe Stef's right, we have been to soft on them. I mean just because I learned something in school doesn't mean it will always work. I don't know... " Lena noticed her friend yawn and made a move to leave. " I should let you sleep"

" No way Lena , Stef would kill me if I let you drive this drunk"

" I'm not drunk I had two beers"

" Yeah but how much did you have at dinner"

" That was hours ago" and Lena was out the door before Kelly could protest again. Still worried about her Kelly decided to call Stef and let her know.

" Ugh ok thank you Kelly I appreciate it." Stef really did, she had been sitting up all night worrying about Lena and when she would get home, now she knew she had to find her. Lena was a crazy driver when she was mad. Crazy and tipsy spelled for disaster. Finding her however would be a challenge, at least it was until Stef remember the app on their phones. Lena was at the beach, a place , Stef remembered, she used to go to clear her head.

" Hey " Stef spoke softly as she removed her shoes to sit next to Lena, their feet just inches from the rolling waves.

" Oh hey"

They sat in silence for quite a while, neither knowing exactly what to say to fix it.

" You can't do that to me Lena " Stef turned to look Lena in her eyes, flashing in the moonlight. " driving while you're mad and tipsy, you can't leave me here with all these kids by myself" they both laughed, Lena laying her head on Stef's shoulder in the process. A much more comfortable silence settled in between them as they watched the waves roll in.

"I'm sorry...for insulting your degree and everything"

"It's ok"

" I just needed something to be angry at"

" I know "

" So now what?" Lena whispered after awhile, asking Stef as much as herself.

" We figure this out one day at a time, together. Starting by giving miss thing the talking to of a life time."

Lena laughed and grabbed Stef's hand. " You know, if I had to be figuring out all this parent stuff with someone...I am very glad it's you "

"This is not going to be easy"

" Anything worth doing, never is "


	15. Thunder

It's been raining all week so I got this idea. I feel like Stef and Lena wern't always so open and vulnerable, especially Stef.

I lay quite in our room, the soft patter of the rain soothing me to sleep, as a watch her chest rise and fall slowly, her hair tossed on the pillow, looking so vulnerable,a side of her no one gets to see when she's awake. She always acts so tough, so hard, so jagged. I guess that's what to expect from a cop. Its like nothing in the world can bother her, can shake her, she is my rock. Even though I'm taller, more experienced, slightly older, she doesn't let me baby her. "I'm a big girl love, I can take care of myself "she always says. We just started sleeping over more, and I'm starting to see the soft side I always knew was their. Her face when she just wakes up, or her mannerism right after work, it's a slow process but I steady one.

A crack of thunder brings me from my thoughts. And I look back at her, her pale skin now tight as her eyes shot open with fear. She's afraid of thunder storms, always has been, though she'll never admit it. It confused me at first, that a woman who can bust down doors with her gun pulled is afraid of clouds crashing together. I guess we all have our fears. I look over at her and smile, trying to easy away the fear, and as soon as her vulnerability came it's gone again, her hard shell reapplied, a shell I someday hope to break. She smiles back, it's a fake one, and turns away from me, so I won't see her lay awake in fear until the storm passes , so I won't see her eyes grown in fear each time the thunder roars. So I won't see her shake, will lighting not to flash, wind not to blow.

She does this every storm, and I'm tired of playing her games. I pull her in close to me, her back straight in my chest, and stroke her hair, telling her not to be scared. That everything will be alright. She protest, claiming she isn't scared, that I'm being silly, trying to wiggle her way out, but then the loudest thunder of the night sounds. And she freezes, whimpering and turning around, burying her face in my chest. We stay like that for a while, my chin resting on her head as she listens to my heartbeat. And soon the storm passes and she turns back around, still snuggled into me. And I don't tease her for being scared or tell her I told you so, I just hold her tight and whisper my love for her in her ear, because I've just made a small crack in that shell. Breaking it won't be easy but this crack is a good start.


	16. announcement!

Hey guys this is not a chapter but announcement . I suck at writing lemons. I can't make them nice or tasteful they are just really...explicit and kinda tacky, atleast the way I write them, which is not how I like to imagine Lena and Stef. So I will not be writing any lemons or smut or whatever you want to call it. I tried like 5 times and it never worked. I understand I wish there was more Lena and stef smut too! I'm just not the one to write it. I'm sorry, but hey one of you could write it...I'd love to read lol. Thanks for reading btw and sorry again, just not my thing.

Ps. Did u know Teri polo (stef) posed for playboy? Because she did and let me just say wowza


	17. Wonderfully adored

It was revealed that Stef left Mike for Lena so it's bout time to dive into that ! Also tell me what you guys think! What you like, don't like, suggestion, I do, despite popular belief, enjoy human contact.

Lena didn't do this kinda stuff, ever. She wasn't a home wrecker, she looked down on those type of people. If she were to find out her partner was seeing someone else, even if it wasn't physical, she would be devastated. Yet here she was, driving to secretly meet Stef at the park. How did this even happen? They met at a party, decided to get coffee when they ran into each other on the street. She was nice, funny,tough. Lena liked that about her. She was suppose to be a new friend not a love affair.

She couldn't do this, Stef had a son for god sakes. But she wasn't happy. Stef had told her that many times. She told her about Mikes neglect, how his drinking was getting out of hand, when he stormed into the house throwing plates Lena was the one who helped Stef pick up the pieces. She held Stef while she cried. Lena deserved this, she deserved happiness. That's what she told herself at least. Why did the woman she love have to already be married? Lena approached the small bench along the running path, spotting the blonde holding coffee for the two of them.

" Hey"

"Hey , I got you a chi tea latte, I know you've been meaning to try it"

" Yeah thanks" Lena smiled weakly, taking the warm cup and sitting down, as far away from the officer as the small bench allowed.

" So what's up? Seems like a weird place to have coffee, not gonna murder me are you" Stef joked, god Lena loved how she made such bad jokes. Lena sat silently searching for the words, or more the guts to say what she needed to.  
" Stephanie...I...we can't do this, this thing anymore. It's not right." the brunette avoided her friends gaze as long as possible. When she finally looked up Stef was staring out into space, siping her coffee.

" We aren't doing anything wrong love...we just hang out , you're my best friend. "

" I know we haven't done anything...substantial and I know some friends kiss on the check and hold hands but I ...I can't do that with you anymore ok?"She was now staring at the blue eyes in front of her. " I am...developing feelings for you ok? The way you call me love and you smile even when you're mad and our extra long hugs ... I can't be just friends with you. I think you have feelings for me too and we can't go down that road. You have a family and a son and I'm not letting you throw all that away for me..."

She turned away now, taking a large gulp of the latte, it stung her throat, but it did nothing to sooth the lump that was forming there. She had rehearses this speech, didn't even come close to crying, it currently wasn't playing out that way. Stef was still silent,which threw Lena off, she was usually the quite one. After what seemed like an eternity Stef spoke.

"Lena...I don't have feelings for you" she stood up and knelt before the dark skinned woman , looking into her eyes. " I love you" she reached up to wipe away the tear falling down Lena's carmel skin. " I can't unlove you, nor do I want too. I am not throwing away anything, Brandon is still my son , and I have you. That is honestly all that matters to me "

" What about Mike"

" What about him? Look love , Mike and I might still be legally married, but we feel out of love a long long time ago. "

" Stef I'm not a home wrecker"

" No you aren't, you're a woman who showed me what real love was, all without even kissing me" she laughed again, trying to lighten the mood. It didn't work. Stef swallowed hard, knowing what she had to do. She lifted Lena's chin and leaned in to kiss her. She had never kissed a woman, but felt no hesitation. It was everything she had imagined and she had been imagining it a lot lately. Where Mike's lips were rough, Lean's were large and smooth, where he was rushed, she was slow and sensual. They held the kiss until air was a necessity and Lena's eyes opened in shock. Stef smiled back at the wide eyed woman.

" You love me?" Lena breathed, it was half a question but more a statement of disbelief . Of all the way she imagined this she had not thought this conversation would lead to this. Stef just nodded and sat back on the bench , grabbing Lena's hands in her own.

" This won't be easy but it will be worth it ok? I'll leave Mike and we will be together and everything is going to be ok."

" Ok...wow uuumm I am really bad at breaking up with people aren't I "

" I mean I kinda liked it" Stef whispered before leaning in for their second kiss, " we should break up more often"

" Oh haha" Lena spoke between kisses, so now what?"  
" I pay Mike a visit."

dududu I don't know how many parts this will be but drama, romance and angst is on the way!


	18. 6 years

Hey guys! So I lied because there won't be anymore parts of that last story! I'm just moving on to more drabbles, sorry I have been totally MIA, I went on vacation, then I remembered I had all this summer homework so I won't be updating as regularly as I used to but it will definality be a steady stream of Lena and Stef goodness! Yay as always tell me what ya think

So I feel like Lena is always the one who gets to be mad, not this time

" Shit shit shit" was all Lena could think as she speed down the road to home. How the fuck could she be so careless? She never forgot things, especially important things.

Nearly jumping out of her car before it was in park the brunette raced into her home, and up the stairs, tripping over her 9 and 11 year old son's toys. The house was empty due to the kids spending the night with her grandmother , another reason she should of remembered. Trying her very hardest to get dressed as fast as she would she heard a door slam down stairs just as she slipped on her second stiletto. " Shit"

Taking several deep breathes Lena tried to prepare herself for the very angry woman she knew awaited her downstairs. Not only had she forgotten their 6th anniversary dinner she had not remembered Until 4 hours after the dinner was suppose to take place. Deciding to bite the bullet Lena trudged down the stairs, where a very stunning and pissed blonde, sat on the couch.

" Stef? Babe? "

The blonde turned, her icy glaze reminding Lena why she avoided fights with her wife.

" I am so. sorry. I ...I just lost track of time working on my thesis paper at the university and my phone died and"

Stef stood up and scoffed brushing past her wife with a hard shoulder bump

" Ok Stef you don't have to act like a 7th grader"

" You don't get to tell me how to act, Lena! " The blonde exploded, turning on her heels to face Lena. " I have tried to be understanding when you had school work and couldn't talk at night and when you ignored my calls because your in meetings. I get it, but god damit Lena, I will not sit in a empty bistro looking like a fool so you can come up with some rhetoric drenched thesis that no one's ever going to read !"

Lena was taken aback impart by the statement but also by just how furious Stef was with her. Neither knew what to stay, so they stood, staring at each other clenching jaws and furring brows. Their stare down was interrupted by the phone, Lena's mother in distress because Mariana wouldn't stop crying. The car ride was tense and silent , as was the walk to the door. Inside sat a tear soaked Mariana, convinced that their first time away from home was actually them getting sent away.

" Oh love, don't worry " Stef sat down on the ground next to the 9 year old,Lena joined on the other side. " Mama and I love you very much and we wouldn't want to live a day without you"

" That's right" Lena softly whispered while rubbing the girl's back " We are a family, and family sticks together though think and thin"

" And we love each other at our best and worst and no matter what happens, that love will never, ever go away" Stef was now looking at Lena as she spoke , and was met with a sheepish smile. " Are you ok now sweats?"

Mariana nodded, and after a couple mama sandwiches she had fallen a sleep.  
Considering her mother lived an hour away both woman were exhausted when they stumbled back into their home around 3 in the morning. Lena was about to ascend the stairs when a hand pulled her back and into a hug

" I really am sorry "

" I know"

" I need to make more time for us "

" mmmmmhhmm"

" I love you"

" You too, but you know you owe me big time for this?"

" I know"

" the first being breakfast in bed tomorrow"

" Any things for you babe"

Stef just sighed a happy sigh as the two collapsed onto their bed fully clothed, drifting to sleep to the sound of each others hearts beats.

Arg. I didn't like that one,I guess I'm a little rusty, oh well they will get better!


	19. Bad jokes

**Sowwy it's so short :&**

Stef cocked an eyebrow at her wife, who had been pacing around their apartment for 10 minutes. " Are you ok sweets?"

" Yeah Im just think" Lena spoke and forced a smile

" ok, if you say so" Stef replied and walked to the kitchen , Lena quietly followed .

" You know what would be ironic?"

" what?" Stef half laughed at the strange question

" If you were a foster parent, ya know because of your last name " Lena chuckled uneasily playing with the ends of her hair as she spoke. Stef smiled at her timid wife, this was a side of her she rarely saw, she decided to play along.

" Ha yeah that would be ironic wouldn't it...like if you owned an apple orchid " she giggled and leaned against the counter to talk to her wife. " Adam's apples"

" wow just when I think you jokes can't get any worse"

Stef laughed " Yeah but you love them anyways, now how about you just tell me what you are trying to say?" the blonde wrapped her arms around her wife's waist and pressed their foreheads together. " The suspense is killing me " she smiled at the uneasier woman in front of her.

" Do you ever imagine us having more kids? Like not just Brandon you and me? " her voice was quiet , like she didn't want spook her, and her eyes avoided her wife's

" Of course,we've discussed this love, I know how much you love kids, and before we moved in together we decided we would adopt kids in the future. " Stef attempted to flash her most reassuring smile.

" Yeah but when exactly is that future? " " It can be right now, if that's what you want love"

" But is that what you want? This is a partner ship and all, I don't want you to think I'm pressuring you are something you aren't ready for "

" No , no I do want this, I want it with you, besides your smothering Brandon with all your motherly love, we need to divide that up a bit"

Lena flashed a toothy grin and playfully pushed the blonde away. " Ha-ha , so should I call the Foster agency tomorrow? "

" Yeah, tell them their founder called" Stef muttered, both busted outlaughing


	20. Alexandria

After Lena and I had fosters a few kids that didn't work out for one reason or another we decided to try to have a child on our own. Lena had always wanted to give birth and after a quick trip to the sperm bank, it became a possibility. Lena was beyond excited about the prospect and over joyed when she found out she was pregnant.

About 2 months in Lena and I sat in our bed , she was reading yet another baby book and I was balancing our check book.

" This is really gonna hurt huh?" Lena asked, seemingly out of nowhere . Her face was scrunched up in the way it always is when she is worried.

I tried to flash a reassuring smile " well it's not exactly a fun thing, but think of it this way love, there are...what, 7 billion people on the earth? So this has happened like 7 billion times. If it were that bad, we would invented another way by now"

" that bad huh?"

" yeah It sucks..but it's ok love, I will be right there with you ok? You can squeeze my hand and curse me out all you want"

The next 7 months were a blur, Lena craved mountain dew and oreo's , Brandon made a habit of saying goodnight to Lena's stomach and we set up the nursery. At 18 weeks we found out it was a girl, and we argued over several names, deciding we would pick between Alexandria, what I wanted and Monica what she wanted,after we saw her. Luckily Lena didn't go into labour at some weird place, I was however in the basement of our apartment building doing laundry when it happened, an excited Brandon came running down the stairs

" Mommy! Mommy! mama said come here! She is having the baby! "

I dropped the entire bottle of detergent into the washer and followed my son back upstairs, grabbing the bag we had packed weeks ago an rushing Lena to the hospital. Once she was all settled in I went to make sure Brandon was ok out in the waiting room, where Lena's parents and to my surprise, my father sat also.

" Dad you came " I said , my words mixed with shock and happiness

" Well I couldn't miss the birth of my first granddaughter could I ?"

The statement made my eyes well with tears, acknowledging that our daughter was his grand daughter meant the world to me. I moved in for a hug when a nurse ran out from the room.

" Excuse me ma'am your wife is yelling for you "

I quickly rushed back into the delivery room where Lena laid, sweaty and angry.  
" Where, where did you go" she breathed between gasped

" It's ok babe, I'm right here" a smiled and pulled up a chair, grabbing her hand and wiping the hair from her eye. She let out moan that made my stomach twist, I hated seeing her in pain, especially because I knew exactly how she felt. The doctor came in soon after and the pushing began. I feared she was going to break my hand the way she was screaming and I tried to keep her as calm as possible.

"PUSH"

" It's ok I am right here"

"PUSH! " yelled the doctor

" ok love,just breathe you can do this "

" PUSH" he yelled again, but then he kept yelling. The nurses started moving frantically around the room and they weren't telling Lena to push anymore, why the hell weren't they telling her to push? Was she out? Why wasn't she crying. Medical jargon was thrown around Lena looked at me, breathing hard, panic in her eyes. I did my best to give her a comforting smile,and tried to decided if I should go see what's going on and stay by her side. Then all the frantic moving stopped and my heart dropped to the pit of my stomach.

The doctor removed his face mask and solemnly told us that her heart had stopped beating. I immediately turned to Lena whose face was more one of shock than grief. After a long silence, she spoke.

" Can I see her?" her voiced crack as she said the words. The doctor nodded, and a nurse quietly, wrapped the girl in a pink blanket. The second I laid eyes on her I loved her and I had to hold back tears. I needed to be strong for Lena, even if I didn't have much strength left. She took the girl slowly, and studied her face before looking up at me.

Smiling a weak smile, quietly tears streaming down her face she whispered

" Alexandria. "

**Sorry I had to get all depressing on you guys**


	21. I'm Sorry

The first night after Stef came home the couple didn't say much to each other. The day was spent re settling in the family to their routine and cleaning the house because it had sat through a week's worth of neglect. Stef felt rather helpless, laying in bed while Lena ran the house all day and spent most of her down time thinking back to the time the two had spent together. Lena finally entered their room permanently with a large sigh and a smile at the blonde across the room.

" Long day?" Stef joked, Lena had come in and out all day checking on her but she had no idea what went on that day.

" You have no idea" Lena replied and quickly changed into her pajamas. The brunette climbed in the bed but stopped before snuggling up with her soon to be wife. " We need to switch sides."

" What! No this is my side,it's been my side in every bed we have ever slept in, no way Lena, be nice , I'm sick" Stef made silly puppy dog eyes and fluttered her eyelashes, hoping it would change her loves mind"

" You are not sick you're injured and I can't snuggle with you over there? It...you know"

" Has a bullet in it? you can say it Lena . And it's a little sore but I'll survive "

" I would feel like I'm hurting you, and after this week I need some serious mama tiger protective cuddles" it was now Lena's turn to make puppy eyes and Stef gave in.

" Fine" Stef groaned, " You're lucky you're so cute"

Lena smiled while scooting closer to the cop and resting her head on her chest. The two lay in silence for awhile before Stef spoke up.

" I' m sorry"  
" For what?" Lena sat up slightly to look at the blondes face.

" Everything. Not kissing you goodbye, not waiting to call for back up, putting you through all this"

" Oh babe, you don't have to apologize, you thought Jesus was in danger and-"

" I'm sorry for that time I forgot to pick you up from work like 5 years ago "Stef interrupted. "I'm sorry I don't pick up my phone sometimes, I'm sorry for inviting Gretchen over, I'm sorry I don't like romantic comedies as much as you do, I'm just really sorry"

" Stop it Stef "

" No I am serious. You are the most amazing woman on earth and you deserve perfection and I'm sorry I can't give it to you" Stef tone wasn't sad or mad, just frank, Lena had fully sat up by now.

" You are my perfection. Ok? I thought I was going to loss you. So trust me I know for a fact I love you just the way you are. Romantic comedies are dumb and Gretchen told interesting stories. If there is anything you should be apologizing for its being this mushy past mid-night. " Lena smiled a large grin and settled herself back into bed. " Now go to sleep , we can be all lovey dovey at our wedding, I'm sleepy"

" Oh sorry" Stef replied sarcastically

" Love you too"

**I couldn't even write yesterday because I was so over loaded with these two's cuteness. Ugh so happy there will be a second season yay! And the wedding! I may die. **


	22. Protect and serve

Stef had fallen in love with Lena much faster than she ever thought possible. She also found herself falling deeper and deeper in love even when she thought her heart had filled to capacity. At first she thought it was due to the fact that her marriage had been so rugged and cold that anything remotely compassionate felt amazing. But as she spent more and more time with Lena Adams she discovered she was made for this woman. They complemented each other perfectly. Where Lena was shy Stef was bold. When Stef bite her tongue Lena spoke her mind. Moments spent apart began to feel like hours. Seconds shared seemed fleeting.

Stef soon noticed however that Lena was not nearly as affectionate in when the two were out Stef reached out to grab her girlfriends hand and Lena would casually slide her hand in her pocket or move farther away, Stef tried to not read into these incidents to much but they bothered her, she just didn't know how to say it. After things like this happened several times Stef began to fear that Lena wasn't feeling the way she felt, the thought was terrifying.

One warm summer night Lena ,Stef and Brandon attended a carnival downtown. The trio stood in line for go karts , Lena hugging the humongous stuffed tiger Stef had won for her shooting threes. Brandon was growing in patient while waiting in the long line. So Lena tasked him with holding and naming the stuffed animal and sighed a heavy content sigh. It had been a long fun filled Sunday for the three and this was as they decided , the last ride of the night. Lena felt Stef's hands intertwined with her own and she tensed inwardly

" Wow how long does it take to race 2 laps?" Lena commented and flashed a weak smile , while glancing around nervously, especially to four young men in line behind them, Stef was oblivious.

" This was a really good idea babe" Stef spoke softly while laying her head on the brunette's shoulder

" you think?"

" yeah I mean Brandon is having a great time "

" good... I'm gonna beat you butt in this race by the way"

" is that a threat?"

" That's a promise officer "

" I love you" Stef said and laughed a little louder than the rest of the conversation.

Lena simply smiled at the declaration and bent down to talk to Brandon.

Stef tried her best to shrug off the moment , making sure she creamed Lena in go- karts , Brandon laughing and screaming in the passenger seat

"Please unlock the door " Lena requested, pulling a sleeping Brandon off her after a very long piggy back ride to car.

Stef obliged and soon the three were stuck in traffic .

" Lena?" Stef asked from the passenger seat, taking a second to check Brandon was still asleep in the back seat

" Yeah? " Lena quickly looked over at her partner before refocusing on the slow moving traffic.

"...why didn't you say I love you when we were waiting for the go karts?"

" Stef I -"

"or avoid holding my hand sometimes? Do you...Are we...?"

" Stef we are fine, I love you...you know that"

" I know it's just when when you do that stuff "

" I know, but it's complicated. You're new to this whole lesbian thing... Im not... Some people standing behind us were giving us some very angry looks, I doubt you noticed"

" So? Who cares what people think "

" it was getting dark, we had Brandon with us and a long walk back to the car... I just didn't want anything to happen"

" Nothing was going to happen Lena and even if something did happen I could take them " " really Stef? You could take on four muscular white guys? "

" ...So that's why you don't hold my hand sometimes "

" I'm just trying to avoid confrontation"

" how can we expect people to tolerate us and treat us with the rights we deserve if we hide who we are"

" The people we are dealing with , aren't the type to be pursued by compelling arguments and acts of bravery. They want to hurt us Stef"

" Well I wouldn't let them hurt you"

" Yeah because watching you get the crap beat out of you is better than getting beat up myself"

" That won't-"

" It has happened." Lena turned to face the blonde and sighed. " I've...it has happened before, and I wouldn't wish it on my worse enemy. So if I have it in my power to prevent this from happening to the woman I love and myself...I'll do it. "

The next ten minutes of driving was absent of conversation, just the radio and honking.

" I'm suppose to be the protective one , you know" Stef joked and grabbed Lena's free hand"

" Well I'm suppose to be the one who wins at go-Karts so I guess today is opposite day "

**So after googling what a beta is , I am taking one of the reviewers advice , how do I go about getting a beta guys? I'm still not totally sure what that means anyways**


	23. Mama

SORRY I'VE BEEN GONE GUYS! This was a request by _Olivia Marie 20_ , its an AU one shot that takes place a year after the twins were adopted. Hope you like it!

Lena sighed and rolled her neck as she speed out of the grocery store. She had run out of pasta for dinner and needed desperately to get home before the rest of the food burned. Briskly walking past the many cars on the way to hers the brunette was slowed by the sound of crying. Wailing would be a better description of the sound and after a couple quick glances she located the source of the noise. A baby , no more than 4 months old,sat alone in her car seat , the window only opened slightly. Lena almost dropped her bags from the sight, it was a very hot San Diego day and she couldn't imagine how hot the car must be. Setting the bags in her own car Lena rushed back over to baby, pulling out her phone to call the police. Before she could pull the device from her purse a disheveled woman trotted up next to her.

" Do we have a problem" the woman asked, Lena quickly looked her over. Her clothing was sloppy and stained , she had an entire cart of groceries so she had been inside for quite some time , and a cigarette hung from her mouth.

" Yes we do ma'am, I was just worried about your daughter , she was crying pretty loud-"

" Yeah babies cry so what?" the mother crossed her arms and gave Lena a hard look. Lena put on her best concerned vice principle face and continued.

" Well it very hot out and I was worried so I was going to call the police"

" Well I'm here now"

" Ma'am it is very dangerous to leave infants in cars, especially on hot days like these. Studies show that-"

" Jesus christ! She is fine! This kid is way to much work I swear, I didn't even want the brat.."

Lena was shocked by the strangers confession, " ...I am still calling the police"

" Why the fuck would you do that?"

" You endangered your-"

" You know what?" the woman spat out her cigarette and opened the back door. " If you are so worried about the little snot you take her. " The woman pushed the still crying babies car seat into Lena's arms"

" Wait what? No I was just worried"

" Fuck you" the woman had now climbed into her seat and threw the child's diaper bag out the window before speeding off

" Wait! Lena called but the woman had already departed. Letting out a confused sigh Lena looked down at baby in her arms. She had carmel skin and freckles,uncombed hair and she had stopped crying as well. Looking back up, hoping the mother had come to her sense, she gazed around the lot. After no one returned in 5 minutes Lena picked up the girl's diaper bag and strapped her into the back seat. Making sure the air conditioning was on high she turned on the children's tapes she played for the twins and made her way to the police station.

##%##%%%%#%#%#%#%#%#%

" Hey is Stef here" Lena asked an officer she had met at parties but name she couldn't remember.

" Yeah let me get her" the cop smiled but raised an eyebrow at the baby filled car seat the Lena was holding.

" Hey sweats what's up?" Stef asked as she rounded the corner , she stopped in her tracks when she spotted the child with her wife.

" Oh you know, just picked up some stuff from the store" Lena smiled weakly, hoping a joke would lighten the mood " ...I think I need to fill out a report or something "

#######%####%#%%%#%%#

" Well I'll go pull Brandon's crib out of the basement" Stef moaned as the two entered the house.

" We are already home, complaining isn't going to change anything" Lena remained her partner. " So what are we telling the kids? "

" We tell them that the baby is staying with us for the night". Stef put emphasis on the three words . " because Bill was too lazy to call anyone else"

" Stef!"

" Well it's true"

" Bill was very helpful and nice when we adopted the twins last year and we owe him one"

" Well its not like he had to twist your arm Lena "

" Babies are cute! I couldn't help myself " Lena smiled as she looked down at the infant. " you're cute too you know"

" flattery will get you no where "

#%#%#%#%#%#^#

" So what's her name?" a young Mariana quietly asked, leaning over the car seat along with her two brothers. Stef and Lena shared a look and sighed, nothing in the diaper bag had told them and the police had yet to track down the mother.

" We don't know sweetie" Lena replied, trying her best to sound happy, but her heart couldn't help but ache for the nameless girl.

" Doesn't everyone have a name?" Jesus asked innocently

" Yes , she has a name, we just don't know what it is" Stef replied.

" Oh" all three children replied, refocusing their attention on the sleeping girl.

" She looks like you mama" Brandon commented.

" You think so? " Lena smiled and got up. " Well dinner is burnt so pizza will be here soon. How about you guys go wash up!"

The three small children raced to the bathroom and Lena smiled.

" I am going to wash the clothes in her bag, they are stained and smell like smoke" Lena told her wife as she riffled through the diaper bag.

" ok...one night Lena"

" I know"

" You say you know but-"

" I know Stef" Lena replied with more force.

##^%%#%#%#%#%#^#%

The baby slept quietly while Lena starred over her. They had set the crib up in Jesus' room and had the boys have a mini sleepover in Brandon's. Lena had always wanted a baby. The child birth part didn't sound that appealing but creating life, caring for something so small and helpless. Maybe it was biology but it sounded so wonderful to her. Lost in her thoughts Lena didn't hear Stef enter the room. But felt the strong arms wrap around her waist.

" Being a mom is great isn't it " Lena whispered, keeping her eyes glued to the dreaming child.

" You're a mom, you tell me"

" You know what I mean "

" Know I don't, you are just as much , if not more, a mom than me. You just took in a baby off the street love...you love and care for your isn't just biological, this sweet baby's mom is a horrible mother, but she gave birth. You are a real mom, and a great one"

#%#%##%#%#

Wailing and screaming pored into the hallway and under Stef and Lena's door.

" Ok super mama it's your turn to get up" Stef grumbled before pulling a pillow over her head."

**So like I said that was an idea/request and I've found myself falling into a rut and school is about to start so I think I'll just write off of you guy's suggestions for awhile! So either leave them in the reviews or PM me, I can't promise I'll do all of them but I will try! Sorry again I disappeared for awhile! I will be updating Enough Love soon, I just need to get my mind together ! **


	24. Tale as old as time

**Mariana used to wear a Bella dress to school so here ya go ,sorry it's short...I have homework**

"She hates me!"

" She doesn't hate you love"

" I asked her if she wanted me to read her a bed time story and she burst into tears " Lena exclaimed while flopping down next to her partner on their relatively new couch. She let out another sigh while Stef handed her a glass of wine.

" She's shy Lena, you know that "

" It's been 2 months! "

"she doesn't hate you " Stef smiled and pulled Lena under her arm, peppering her forehead with kisses. "

" I know...I just don't know what to say to her to make her laugh or smile or just not look so terrified all the time"

The two settled into a comfortable quiet and Lena began to doze off, nuzzled into Stef shoulder. The soft sounds of someone clearing their voice cause her to snapped her eyes back open. It was Mariana standing in the doorway.

" Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you up..." the girls voice grew quieter as the sentence drew on"

" No sweet heart we are awake what's up? "

" ...I drew you picture...wanna see? "

Both women smiled and glanced at each other. " we would love to! " Stef exclaimed, scooting over so the small girl could fit between them. She scampered up onto the couch, clutching the piece of paper in her hand. Once in place she thrust the coloring book page revealing a beauty and the beast page. Lena giggled uncontrollably.

" It's. Beautiful . Sweetheart. " Lena struggled to catch her breathe. Mariana had colored Belle brown , added curly hair and scribbled "Mama " on top. Belle was dancing with the transformed beast , whose hair was now blonde. " Mom " was written above it. Stef smiled , pinching Lena slightly.

" Oh love this is so pretty! We should put this on the fridge! "

" Really?" Mariana exclaimed , shocked that her art was that good

" Really!" The moms said in unison. Lena scoped her daughter up and carried her to the kitchen to help her hang it up. She giggled and smiled the entire time. Soon after the girl returned to her room, intent on creating more master pieces.

Lena turned to face her partner , a humongous smile plastered on her face.

" I told you she didn't hate you. She just made you Belle! If anyone should be worried its me! "

" Oh I don't know I thinks it's a complement, my big strong beast who always saves the day" Lena wrapped her arms the blonde.

" Mmmm anything for you Belle"


End file.
